


Figuring It Out

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba is bad at kissing. Luckily, Kyoutani can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring It Out

It's a warm afternoon and Yahaba is sprawled across the floor of Kyoutani's room, pen tapping restlessly against the page of his book as he frowns down at his homework. He's been stuck on the same chemistry question for the past five minutes now and he _knows_ that he knows how to do it, the problem is that he can't quite bring himself to think hard enough about it. Not when he's alone with Kyoutani, for the first time since they told each other that they like each other, and they're spending their time doing school work instead of taking advantage of their privacy. It's distracting him and he doesn't quite want to be the one to bring it up, because it's Kyoutani's room after all, and perhaps Kyoutani wants to move slower. Yahaba decides that he'll be patient, continuing to frown down at his chemistry textbook. 

"Are you going to do that all afternoon?" Kyoutani asks, reaching across the space between them and taking hold of Yahaba's pen, stopping it from tapping against the page any more.

"Uh." Yahaba looks at his pen, then at Kyoutani's fingers, following them up to his arm, then his face. He doesn't look particularly annoyed, so Yahaba figures that he can push a little. He pulls his pen out of Kyoutani's grip and continues tapping it on the page. "Yeah. If we're doing our homework."

"If." Kyoutani repeats slowly. He watches Yahaba carefully. "Is there something else you'd rather be doing?"

Yahaba takes a deep breath and keeps his expression blank. "You tell me."

"Okay, let me rephrase," Kyoutani says. "How about _you_ tell me what you want to do, instead of just tapping your pen like that and hoping I'll get the hint."

"You're so thick," Yahaba sighs, kneeling up and settling in front of Kyoutani. "We're alone. We're technically dating. We should be making out, or something." 

"You want to make out?" Kyoutani asks, blinking at Yahaba. He licks his lips, frowning slightly. "I've never really…"

"Me neither," Yahaba says quickly, shaking his head. "It's fine. We can learn, right? We'll figure it out."

Kneeling up as well, Kyoutani nods at Yahaba. "Yeah. Okay."

They both hesitate for a moment, just sitting where they are and watching each other. Yahaba doesn't know if he wants to be the one to make the first move but he gets tired of waiting for Kyoutani to do it. He rests his hands on Kyoutani's shoulders, pulling him closer. Kyoutani goes with it, leaning in towards Yahaba. 

Their lips meet gently and Yahaba sucks in a sharp breath before kissing Kyoutani harder, parting his lips and pushing his tongue into Kyoutani's mouth.

Kyoutani jerks back, frowning at Yahaba. "What the hell—"

"I did it wrong," Yahaba realises, his cheeks burning. Now Kyoutani isn't going to want to kiss him at all, and it's going to be the worst thing in the entire world. 

"Don't use tongue for a first kiss," Kyoutani mutters, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Yahaba's about to retort when he feels Kyoutani's fingers curl around his wrist, pulling him back in. "Here. Follow my lead. Keep your mouth closed." 

Yahaba nods, and Kyoutani pulls him in this time. Their second kiss is gentle, their lips brushing against each other briefly. Kyoutani's hands cup Yahaba's cheeks, keeping him close, pressing countless little kisses to Yahaba's lips until Yahaba starts kissing back. They wrap their arms around each other, kissing harder, until Yahaba pulls back with a shaky breath. 

"How are you so good at this?" he asks, his voice a little huskier than normal. He licks his lips. "I thought you said that it was your first time."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to do it," Kyoutani mutters, resting their foreheads together and pressing a light kiss to the tip of Yahaba's nose. "I figured it's something we might be doing sometime in the near future, so I did some reading—"

"You did _research_ ," Yahaba says, and he doesn't know if he's more amused or delighted. It makes him happy to think that this has been on Kyoutani's mind as much as it's been on his own. "You read up on proper kissing techniques, huh?"

"Shut up," Kyoutani interrupts, his cheeks going red. Yahaba's still feel warm; they must match. Kyoutani clears his throat, looking away. "At least I don't just shove my tongue down people's throats and hope for the best."

"Shut up," Yahaba repeats right back at him, laughing with embarrassment. "If you think you know so much, then why don't you show me?"

"That's what I'm trying to do," Kyoutani mutters, pulling Yahaba in again. "Tongue this time, okay?"

"'Kay," Yahaba breathes, his gaze fixed on Kyoutani's lips, flicking up briefly to meet his eyes before they kiss again. 

It feels like the kisses from before, except this time, Kyoutani tightens his grip on Yahaba just slightly in warning, before he parts his lips. He licks along the seam of Yahaba's mouth, slow and patient, before venturing any further. Yahaba opens his mouth for Kyoutani's tongue, moaning softly as they slide against each other. Kyoutani echoes it, quieter, then pulls back with a grin.

"Your turn," he murmurs, and Yahaba nods, pulling Kyoutani closer. 

They've backed up against the edge of Kyoutani's bed, now, with Yahaba's back pressing into it. He likes the way it feels when Kyoutani is so close to him, surrounding him like this. Yahaba pulls Kyoutani even closer, until they're chest to chest, then kisses him the same way. 

This time, Kyoutani doesn't protest at all. He kneels there, pressing Yahaba against the edge of his bed, and sucks on Yahaba's tongue gently. Yahaba moans again, his fingers going to Kyoutani's hair, fingers bristling through it. 

"I'm not as good as you are," Yahaba murmurs as they pull apart, and Kyoutani huffs out a quiet, amused laugh.

"You don't need to worry about that," Kyoutani assures him. "Not when we're still new to this. We'll figure it out."

"I guess I'll just have to keep kissing you then, huh?" Yahaba asks, raising an eyebrow with a small grin. "What a shame." 

"The worst news in the world," Kyoutani grins, pressing a light kiss to Yahaba's lips. "How am I even going to manage this? I guess we're going to have to start immediately."

Yahaba laughs quietly, humming contently when Kyoutani kisses him again. "Yeah. I guess so."


End file.
